Halloween Day
by Gameblaster12
Summary: Coraline is alone and sad and she has nightmares constently. What's a girl to do when she can't even leave home as much as her parents want her to. When Wybie returns how will things turn out. Not the the best summery.


**Chapter 1: The Pumpkin**

It's a cold, windy, overcast day and on the front porch sits a twenty five year old Coraline, her chin resting in her hands. She had a few reasons to be sad as her family is the only ones in the building anymore. Everyone moved away for one thing or another which Coraline couldn't remember since they left ten years ago. Even Wybie left, only because his parents got a job a few states over. He moved away seven years ago, but she was at least able to keep in contact with him. Another reason for her sadness is because it's Halloween which is when Wybie moved. It depressed her greatly and to make it worse she couldn't leave beyond the garden. "Coraline, you need to cheer up and move on. I know it's lonely here now but you need to move out and get on with your life." Coraline heard her mother say but hadn't really listened. "Coraline then saw someone out in the distance coming up.

"Mom, another salesman." Coraline said plainly and then noticed a specific gleam on the persons face. 'It can't be.' She thought seeing the person coming up.

The person waved and then took off his mask. "Hey Coraline!" He yelled over.

"Wybie!" Coraline yelled as she stood up and ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him in a death grip. She quickly let go and smiled widely. "What are you doing here?"

"I missed you." He said simply with a huge grin on his face. "What do you say we go catch up?" Coraline nodded happily. The wind picked up and blew Coralines' hat off her head and toward the gate. She ran desperately to try and catch it but her hat blew out of the gate. Coraline sighed sadly seeing her hat beyond the gate. "So Wybie, could you go get my hat for me please. My mother will kill me if I lose another hat this way."

Wybie wanted to ask questions but figured something was wrong and shrugged off the question and went over and grabbed Coraline's hat for her. "You can explain that to me later." Wybie said handing Coraline her hat.

"Explain what?" Coraline said shrugging but she knew she would have to tell him. "Come on, let's go." Coraline said dragging Wybie up to the house that continued to give her nightmares. If that wasn't enough, it was the same nightmare every night. She told her parents about it once and they listened but told her that it is just a nightmare. She knew better then that though and it frightened her. That gave her more reason to dislike Halloween even more. The two were freezing by the time they reached the house. The wind just got more and more violent. The wind nipped at their faces and if that wasn't bad enough, it had started to rain. Once inside, they took off their jackets and hung them up on the coat racks and then their hats. "Mom, do we have any hot chocolate?" Coraline asked shivering. Both Coraline and Wybie sat down as two cups of cocoa were placed in front of them. The two smiled widely at each other and then took a sip of cocoa.

"So Coraline, do you not like Halloween?" Wybie asked not seeing any decorations anywhere. Coraline turned her head away.

"I don't really like Halloween anymore since it's like Halloween every night for me. It's the same nightmare every night. Other Mother is haunting me in my dreams." A small tear slipped down her cheek that Wybie caught and wiped away.

"Then maybe you need to get out of this house." Wybie said. "This house is full of bad memories for you. I know that Other Mother took her toll on you." Wybie said standing up.

"I wish I could leave more then anything but I just can't leave. I don't know why but I can't." Coraline said looking at Wybie who is looking out the window.

"Sure you can, you just need to force yourself." Wybie said sympathetically.

"You don't understand; the house won't let me leave. I wish I could leave but I can't Wybie. Sure I worry about my mother and father but that wouldn't keep me from leaving. It's not keeping me from leaving. It's the house; it's got a hold on me." Coraline said shaking.

Wybie looked back to when they were kids and he knew he had to believe her in an aspect. The house may in a way have its hold on her. A house as scary as this one would do that to anyone, he is sure of that. He would try to help but for now he would change the subject. "So Coraline, you have anything fun to do around here?"

"There is nothing we could possibly do that would be fun. We have a computer that we could use but there isn't a thing to do on it. We could watch T.V. but there isn't anything good on ever." Coraline went on naming things but nothing sounded fun. All that she wanted to do was leave this house. She wanted her parents to leave and burn the house to the ground. That would be fun for her but her parents would never go for it. They still don't believe her and there is no reason for them to. Coraline is being tortured and her parents couldn't and wouldn't do anything. It's not like they didn't want to help but they don't believe her. They never did believe her. Coraline wanted to run and hide and just get away from this place. To have it gone would be wonderful but it would never happen. She wanted peace but for her, none would ever come and it saddened her even more.

They had spent almost all day talking but neither person cracked so much as a smile for more then a few seconds. The rain and wind had calmed down now and Wybie decided it was time. "Come on Coraline." Wybie grabbed onto Coralines' hand and dragged her outside and toward the front gate. AS soon as they reached the gate, Wybie went through just fine but he couldn't pull Coraline through. He knew there was something wrong because she wasn't even trying to hold back. "Ok so you really can't leave."

"Hello, I said that. No matter what I do I can't leave and only me. It's like Other Mother wants me here. I don't see how it is possibly possible but then again I'll believe anything." Coraline said sadly not even attempting to raise or lower her voice. The two walked back to the house.

"I'm going into the hole." Wybie said

"The key is gone remember, besides there is no way I would let you go." Coraline said sitting on the porch.

"I'll pick the lock then. No one said that you have to use a key to open a door." Wybie walked into the house and pulled a screwdriver out of his pocket and some smaller items. He went over to the room with the door and kneeled down and started to pick it.

"Don't you dare open that door Wybie." Coraline said walking into the room and pointing at Wybie.

"Too late." Wybie said as the door came open. He then started to crawl through.

"What are you doing you idiot!" Coraline screamed grabbing onto Wybie's leg and trying to pull him back.

Wybie turned his head toward Caroline and smiled. "I'll be back in no time but do me a favor and go get the dynamite out of my jacket." With that he pulled his foot away and continued.

"Dynamite?" Then she realized what he had said. "DYNAMITE!" Coraline quickly ran and got the dynamite out of Wybie's pocket and then ran back to the room and crawled into the hole swallowing her fear and catching up with Wybie. "I'm coming with you." Coraline demanded. She heard a sigh but nothing else and watched as Wybie picked the lock. The door flew open and the two walked into the room. The room is covered in webs, the wallpaper peeling off the walls. Furniture is ripped and broken and only green light shined through the house. "This place is freaky." Coraline commented and then noticed a pumpkin on the other side of the room. It's light is the only light in the room. She started toward the pumpkin when Other Mother turned and saw the two.

"You're a very naughty girl Coraline." Other Mother said blocking Coralines' path.

"You're the one who tried to kill me you witch. Now you're haunting me and keeping me from leaving. What I don't know is how." Coraline shook nervously unable to keep calm. "You will never be anyone's mother and you will never have any more kids come to you." Coraline's voice cracked as she spoke.

"You blinded me but I took care of that. You see the plus to button eyes is that you can always sew you're eyes back on. You cheated and tried to get rid of me and now I'll get rid of you." Other Mother tried to grab onto Coraline but missed and then Wybie kicked her in the face knocking her to the ground and then kicked her in the face a few more times until he knocked her out.

Coraline went over to the pumpkin and picked it up and saw that it was carved. The picture is of her and her house with what appears to be stitches as the gate. Coraline and Wybie tried to smash the pumpkin but it wouldn't break and so they ran back to the door and went through. Coraline placed a stick of dynamite hidden beside the door and then lit the other and put it in the middle of the tunnel. The two continued through when noise was heard behind them and saw Other Mother chasing them and saw the one stick of dynamite and threw it behind her toward the door. Coraline and Wybie made it through, closed the door and locked it. They found Coralines parents and dragged them outside in time for an explosion to be heard.

Coralines parents were about to say something when something big jumped on top of the roof of the house. "Coraline, you've been a very naughty girl. You tried to blow me up." Just then another explosion was heard and then saw the explosion go up through the roof and sent Other Mother flying into the air and landed right in front of the four people. Other Mother stood up grew angrier. "Hand me the pumpkin Coraline you very naughty girl!" Other Mother yelled and then charged Coraline.

Wybie pushed Coraline out of the way and got hit by Other Mother. Other Mother grabbed Wybie and started to choke him. Coraline couldn't find the strength to move, she is paralyzed fear. Her parents tried to help but they couldn't do anything. 'Come on Coraline, you love him, save him, save him.' She kept telling herself and then finally shook off her fear. "Let him go, it's me you want." With that said Other Mother dropped Wybie and grabbed onto Coraline. Coraline couldn't breathe but she could move. 'Good thing he had a few sticks in his pocket.' Coraline thought as she lit the stick quickly and then stuffed the dynamite into Other Mother's mouth and kicked her as hard as she could and then punched her in the mouth and then kicked her again. Other Mother wouldn't let go and Coraline made sure keep the dynamite in Other Mother's mouth. Coraline finally managed to grab a bottle of quick drying super glue from her pocket and squeezed the glue into Other Mother's mouth causing the dynamite to stick. Coraline finally fainted from lack of oxygen.

Wybie kicked Other Mother in the side making her drop Coraline. Other Mother tried desperately to pull the dynamite out of her mouth but she couldn't do it. Before she knew it the four were gone and the dynamite blew up. Other Mother went flying through the air and hit the house.

A half an hour of no talking everyone finally went back to the house and then buried Other Mother in the hole made by the Dynamite. Coraline then took a look at the Pumpkin she had dropped. Coraline grabbed the Pumpkin and stabbed it repeatedly with a knife but the knife wouldn't penetrate. "I have to get rid of this thing. The longer I have it the weaker I seem to feel." Coraline said falling to the ground.

Wybie took the pumpkin from Coraline and set it next to where they buried Other Mother. He then studied it for a second and then realized what they needed to do. He went over to a part of the fence and took two and a half hours pulling the fence out of the ground. Once he returned, the Pumpkin looked as if it hadn't been carved at all. Coraline then took the opportunity to try and smash it again and this time the pumpkin broke into many pieces and a black goop came out of it and dissolved. At this point Coraline explained everything to her parents.

"Wybie, what were you doing with Dynamite?" Coraline asked arms folded as the wind blew her hair around.

"I'm involved with construction and destruction." Wybie said

"I noticed something in your jacket as I looked for the Dynamite and found this." Coraline said as she pulled out a small box.

Wybie took the box and smiled sheepishly. "I was afraid of that." Wybie said blushing, he looked like a tomato. "I was going to talk to you a little bit and then I was going to do this." Wybie said getting onto one knee and then opened the box to reveal a ring. "Will you marry me Coraline?" Wybie said with a nice smile on his face.

Coraline smiled widely and then hugged Wybie and whispered a yes into his ear. The two sat there as it began to rain but neither of them cared. Coraline's parents are just happy that Coraline will finally be leaving. Coralines parents went to bed letting the couple do as they wished.

Back in the hole where Other Mother was buried, popped a hand out of the ground and soon half of her was out and smiling. "HAPPY HALLOWEEN." She said as she turned to dust.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story. I haven't written for at least a year now so I hope it turned out ok. Also the only thing that I know about Coraline is what I saw from the movie. I hope you enjoyed it and please read and review. Thank you.**


End file.
